Naruto: The Muntant Alien Ninja Rewritten
by FF's Nightmare
Summary: Before we start the story. megatronus89 is doing the prequel to this story. I suggested that you read that before reading this part. We both hope that'll enjoy this story as much as we love making stories. His/her story is called "Naruto Uzumaki: The Mutant Alien Shinobi"
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and megatronus89. We don't own characters from both, DC, Marvel and Naruto. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Before we start the story. megatronus89 is doing the prequel to this story. I suggestion that you read that before reading this part. We both hope that'll enjoy this start as much as we love making story.<strong>

**Shall we begin?**

**Of Course.**

* * *

><p>Naruto landed on something cold. While he peek down to his side. Naruto became Intelligence after being in two advanced universes. He look inside the Dome of Ice Mirrors. He saw his old rival. Sasuke Uchiha despite how much he hated Sasuke for the village treated him and how they treated Sasuke as Prince. He doesn't care about the masked Ninja but he never seen the other kid that could been Sasuke's twin brother, (Sai). Naruto guess that this mystery kid and Sasuke are boyfriends. He chuckled at that thought.<p>

While in the Dome of Ice Mirrors. Haku was about to send some senbon at the Last Uchiha's body. Haku felt something that was off about his surroundings. He looks at the cracks between his mirrors are filling up with ice and he doesn't feel any chakra coming from those ices. Haku decide to disappear from Sasuke's sight to see what's going on.

Haku saw the most beautiful sight but it was also a dreadful sight as well. Before him stood a man that was head short then the Fourth Hokage or his Zabuza-sama. The man in front of him looks like the Fourth Hokage but this man has three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. His hair is long as Toad Sage and spiky. The color of his hair is streaks of sun-kiss blonde, Snow white hair, Red hair and black hair. His skin became metal just like Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus. Haku finally notices that Man also had wings like from an angel. He also had nine fluffy fox tails. He also had three melt claws that was came from between the man's knuckles. That's when Haku look down and saw that the man also had one of those melt claws coming from the man's feet as well.

The man raised his left hand and that cause both, Haku's senbons, Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō, Sai's, Sakura, Sasuke's and Kakashi's kunais with their Fūma Shurikens were pull from their wielders. Even the melt of their forehead protectors came off. So did Kakashi's melt that was on his gloves. All of the weapons and the melts of their head band.

Tazuna, Sakura, Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi was confused while Sasuke was scared at the same Sai was with his impassive look on his face. Sai guess that a new comer came into the picture. Sasuke was scared to three reasons. First: That he might died here due to this new comer. Second: He can't get his revenge on his brother. Third: He can't revive his clan if he dies here. One of the Sasuke's thoughts, '_I should've take the offer of the CRA. If I some how I survive this with this new comer. When I get back I'll asked Tamaki-chan to married me. Since they are the only connection to my clan left.' _Sai saw the opening to get went through the opening. Sasuke followed Sai's lead.

Naruto still standing on top of dome of ice mirrors with his left hand raised above his head. Right above his hand was all of the metals that wasn't part of the ground was in his hands making a ball of sorts. Before Naruto could react to Haku or Zabuza.

Gatō with his thugs and said, "Demon of the Mist. More like... Crybaby...of...Mist. I think I'll make the pinky hair girl to become my next entertainm..." Gatō couldn't finished cause Naruto already swooped down sliced the man's head off of his shoulders. Naruto absorbed the Gatō's thugs chakra to feed his chakra network They all went into a comas. Like after what happen with Rogue used her powers on miss Marvel.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Any Suggestions? What Should I don't next?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and megatronus89. We don't own characters from both, DC, Marvel and Naruto. **_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Kakashi's Redemption has Arrive**

* * *

><p>Zabuza saw the most beautiful sight but it was also a dreadful sight as well. Before him stood a man that was head short then the Fourth Hokage or his Zabuza-sama. The man in front of him looks like the Fourth Hokage but this man has three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. His hair is long as Toad Sage and spiky. The color of his hair is streaks of sun-kiss blonde, Snow white hair, Red hair and black hair. His skin became metal just like Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus. Haku finally notices that Man also had wings like from an angel. He also had nine fluffy fox tails. He also had three melt claws that was came from between the man's knuckles. That's when Haku look down and saw that the man also had one of those melt claws coming from the man's feet as well.<p>

Zabuza said, "I wish I did the killed but not to shabby kiddo,"

Naruto said, "I'll help you with the Mist's Civil War. I just got back from two worlds that was advanced. That you guys never seen or won't seal.

Kakashi's thoughts, 'That guy almost like metal freak version of my sensei.' Kakashi looks closer to the strange man. That's when He saw the whisker markers dent into the man's cheeks. His thoughts, ' Now I can be become a real Jounin was again. I'm sorry Naruto-kun.' He accidentally said Naruto-kun out loud for Sasuke and Sakura to heard. The two Genins frozen in shocked. When they heard their forgotten Classmate and the dead last.

Sasuke smirked and thought, 'Why come the dope has those AWESOME Powers. That should be only be UCHIHA.

Sakura thought, 'I can't believe that dead last would become a sexy icon.'

INNER SAKURA said, "I hope that he still have that crush on me. He's so powerful and handsome. For get the duck-butt. We have to get to know him better.'

While Team 7 was in their thoughts. Zabuza asked, "What's your name kiddo?"

Naruto replied by asked, "What's to you eyebrow-less freak?"

Zabuza at that moment went for the charged. While Naruto said, "If you truly want to know my name. Since I know My Name is... Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto. But I do prefer Naruto or Vortex or Maelstrom. I'm the son of the Yellow Flash, The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Princess of the Whirlpool Country, Red-Hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. At your service," With a mocking bow. Tazuna, Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai was shocked to heard it. That named frozen Zabuza in his tracks.

One of the Gato's hired thugs named, Kusabi said, "We will pillage this village." Without warning Naruto made clones of himself without chakra and smoke. Kakashi made ten shadow clones. Sasuke tried to make some shadow clones but he fell down from Exhausted. Sai made Ink Clones with his scroll and paint Bush.

Naruto's mind-scape:

Kushina said, "Did you see the thugs' faces? Minato-koi, I swear I saw yellow cats behind them."

Minato chuckled and said, "Yeah I did seen them. They are just afraid cats. They don't have any backbones at all."

Kushina nodded her head in agreement and said, "They do have yellow stripes down their backs." While laughing her head off.

Minato nodded and said, "Yes they are truly the yellow bellies of Ninja System,"

Back in the real World. Naruto's eyes turn White with no Pupils inside of the eye. Naruto flew upwards into the sky and called about the weather lighting.

Sasuke and Kakashi was shock to see this cause they thought that only Lighting Ninjas or Uchihas or Kakashi himself could only use Lighting.

The Lighting bolts striked the thugs and made those thugs into ashes.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Any Suggestions? What Should I don't next?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and megatronus89. We don't own characters from both, DC, Marvel and Naruto. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOLD Italics: Demons or Inner Personas<strong>_

_Italics: 'Thoughts'_

**BOLD: YELLING**

_Underline Italics: {Telepath.}_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Kakashi's Redemption has Arrive part 2**

* * *

><p>Right after the slaughter that happen on the Bridge. Naruto's doppelgängers went to tell the villagers that they are free. If they don't believe him. Those doppelgänger told them to followed themhim. So the villagers came to the Bridge. They were shocked and saw the bloody form of the metal man with nine fox's tails and angel's wings. Before the villagers came to the bridge. Naruto retracted his claws from both Hands and feet.

Naruto is about to deactivate his metal skin, his tails and wings.

Naruto slowly went up to Sakura Haruno. The said girl was nervous so much from this handsome guy. Naruto said, "You still are the most beautiful girl in the Multiple-verses. I been to two universes. I'm glad that I did so I could get my courage to finally telling you. I love you with all of my heart and soul. Will you be my Princess? Can i be your Prince?"

While Naruto was saying those words out load to let. Naruto used his Martian's Telepath to tell Sakura. {M_y beloved Cherry Blossom. You sure have a large charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it.}_

The Mental Narutos kissed both Sakuras' foreheads inside of Sakura's mind. That cause the outer Sakura do a full body blush. She fainted. Naruto left Sakura's mind but not without hearing Sakura's last thought, 'Who Am I? I'm acting like Hinata-san.'_  
><em>

Naruto chuckled and when he came back from Sakura's mind to the reality. He found Sakura in the arms of his old rival. Naruto said, 'Teme, She isn't your Fangirl anymore. She's mine."

Sasuke hugged Naruto in thanks. Sasuke asked, "Do you know how awful is to have a stalker?"

Naruto chuckled but frown and replied, "Yes! I know sense Hinata be stalker me. I'm not sure if she use her bloodline to see me nude or naked." Both boys shivers went down their spines. "Least you didn't have those problems with Ami, Sakura or Ino."

Sasuke said, "Well...Thanks for the recuse from Haku. The only girl who I kinda like is Tamaki-chan. She's the daughter of the Nekobaa. She's the only true Connection to my Clan. I just wondering if you could be my best man? Cause I realized if I failed who would take up the mantle?"

Naruto put one of his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said, "I would love to be your Best Man. You were and still are my best friends even if we do have a rivalry of sorts. When we get back to Konoha. I think your fangirls will find me their next target of affefection or lust or desires." Sasuke and Naruto fist bumped each others fists.

Sasuke said, "I feel sorry for you man,"

After a week for Naruto but two weeks for Konoha Team. Since Naruto just return from DC Universe about a week ago. It took Naruto and his doppelgängers least other week to get the Bridge finished.

In the Tazuna's house. Tsunami squeezed Naruto into a hug. Tsunami asked, "What name are you going name the bridge father?"

Tazuna replied, "The Great Naruto Bridge"

Konoha Team and Naruto fainted.

Few days later. Konoha Team and Naruto said their fairwells and Naruto with Sakura promise to come back to visit. On their way back to Konoha. Kakashi has a smile on his face underneath his face mask. He was thinking,_ ' Naruto-kun change a lot and since he's back. When Hokage-sama founds out that I found his surrogate grandson. He might promote me to be Special Jōnin. I will make up for my failures to my Sensei's son. If I can that is' _Kakashi was brought back to reality cause he heard Sigh in happiness from his pink hair student. He just turn his head slightly to the right side. He saw Sakura holding onto Naruto's right arm and she have her head on his shoulder as well.

Couple Days later. Konoha Team with Naruto has arrive at the Konoha Gates. Izumo Kamizuki and his best friend Kotetsu Hagane. The both gate guardians were shock to see someone that looks like the Fourth Hokage. They barely remember Naruto. The last thing they remember of Naruto was Naruto painted the Hokages Monument in broad daylight.

Those villagers that was near the gates of Konoha. Heard the Two guards yelled out, **"THE FOURTH HOKAGE?"** They arrive to see Naruto but they thought they are seeing their beloved Fourth back from the dead.

Naruto minus his whisker marks. Act alike his father and said, "I'm VERY VERY Disappointed in all of you. My dying wish was you to see my Son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as a hero but I didn't want him to be spoiled brat like Hiashi or Fugaku. I'm also the other half of Kyuubi. That makes me a Demon Container as well.

Third Hokage body flicker his way to the Konoha's Gate. When he saw Naruto and asked, "Is that really you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto said, "Been along time ah Jiji-san? I know who my parents are. They were Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Princess of Whirlpool Country, Kushina Uzumaki. Sasuke told me that he wants get married before he gets his revenge on his brother. He told me that he only will married Tamaki the daughter of Nekobaa." The Third Hokage ran as fast as his old body could move. Some ninjas thought the Third Hokage use The Fourth Hokage's Hiraishin no Jutus.

Hiruzen turn to Kakashi and said, " Hatake! Now you are Promoted to Special Jōnin. If you fail me one more time. You are going lose not just your eye but you will go back to Academy. Got it Kakashi?" The Masked Man nodded right after he gulped.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Any Suggestions? What Should I don't next?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and megatronus89. We don't own characters from both, DC, Marvel and Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOLD Italics: Demons or Inner Personas<strong>_

_Italics: 'Thoughts'_

**BOLD: YELLING**

_Underline Italics: {Telepath.}_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Naruto's ****Inheritance & Naruto's ****Apology**

* * *

><p>After Kakashi's mission report. Most of Kakashi's team left expect for Sakura. Who wants to stay with her Naruto-kun. Hiruzen said, "That you are now place in the CRA.<p>

Sakura knew what this means for her beloved, Naruto-kun and herself cause her mother, Mebuki Haruno was on the shinobi council. Mebuki told Sakura that if there is some boy from a noble or powerful clans. The Civilian Council will try to make the last male into a breeding factory. That also means that that poor boy have to married more than one girl.

Naruto thoughts, _'Since I know that Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy, Tigra, Rogue, Mystique, Wanda, Storm, Spiderwoman, Black Cat, Catwoman, Harley Qunin, Powergirl, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Maxima, Laura, Phoenix, Cheetah and Hawkgirl they all pregnant before I got send back. So __technically I'm already am in the CRA. I just hope my children would be okay._

Naruto sighed, "Sakura. I want to be honest with you. Before I accept this CRA. I'm not a virgin due to many girls some of them raped me. And some of them hand powers that couldn't touch other people without harm them or mostly of time killed them. Also some of the women I met in those two other worlds. Some them thought they couldn't have children of their own. A Doctor in both worlds said, "If my demonic chakra got into the Infertile Women. Those Infertile Women won't be Infertile anymore. So the kinda hearted person I am. I help those women by sleeping with them. I truly am sorry. I always want my first time to be with you. I wasn't sure if I could ever come back to our world before you and Uchiha want's married. Can you forgive me?"_  
><em>

Naruto started to sob. Naruto felt Sakura's hand on his chin while Sakura was lifting his chin up. Sakura said, "Few days ago found out that Ino is my half sister. While My father Kizashi Haruno was on a mission with Ino's mother.. My mom was so worried about my dad. That made her go to the closer bar to get drunk. Inoichi-san was feeling the same way to his wife aka Ino's mother. They both got drunk. nine months later they had Ino. After I was born. I'm year older than Ino." Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear, "Me and Ino always had a secret thing for you. I also accidentally kissed her on her lips too." Sakura blushes at the memory. She continued by saying, "I don't mind sharing you with other girls only IF they could prove they truly love you." Naruto was blast back to the close door from the nosebleed.

Hiruzen chuckled and said, "Thank you for making his nosebleed cause on the night he disappeared by forbidden jutsu casted by your own former Sensei named Mizuki. Naruto-kun used his Sexy no Jutsu to know me out cold. If it wasn't for my son Asuma. I would been on the floor for two days. Here your paid for what you did to Naruto-kun. I know wasn't a true mission but you did me a favor."

Sakura left the office and the tower of the Hokage's to tell her fellow kunoichis about what she has found out.

Next day Naruto finally waken from his nosebleed. Hiruzen already asked a ANBU Ninja to escort Mr. Uzu-Nami to the Fourth Hokage's mansion. Right before Naruto left the office. Hiruzen said, "Here's your key to your new home but also the gates have a blood sealed on them. Also ANBU could you show Naruto-kun how to do the blood seal?" With a nodded from the ANBU. The Hokage he continued by saying, " Thank you ANBU-San. By the way Naruto-kun. You told Sakura-chan that you are not a virgin. Can you tell me what my granddaughters-in-laws looks like?" Naruto gave a evil smirked and send the memories of all of the girls he had slept with by Telepath."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Apology for have a short chapter.<p>

I don't need suggestions for Pairings but I do need Naruto's new home looks like any suggestions for that?


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and megatronus89. We don't own characters from both, DC, Marvel and Naruto. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOLD Italics: Demons or Inner Personas<strong>_

_Italics: 'Thoughts'_

**BOLD: YELLING**

_Underline Italics: {Telepath.}_

* * *

><p>ANY Cursing isn't my doing or the perviness that goes on in this story at all. Those are from <em><strong>megatronus89.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**Council Meeting**

* * *

><p>-Council Room-<p>

As everyone was bickering back and forth, only for Sarutobi to watch what was happening before as if it was children fighting over a toy, sometimes he wish he did the sealing so Minato could deal with this shit. He was really beginning to feel his age after Naruto's disappearance, now that he was back he was glade, he can't wait until they saw the "demon" come back, oh how he was going to enjoy send a few of the idiots here to the cutter's block, maybe if he was lucky Naruto would kill any of them since he told him about the law and anyone to break it was sentence to death.

"Alright order, order." Some of the Shinobi council heard him and became quite the rest were ignoring him or heard him though he didn't care since he was pissed that no one listened to him the Hokage! Oh he was pissed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HOWLING SACKS OF HORSE SHIT!"

That got what he wanted for a time anyway.

"You can't talk to use like that we have rights since this is a democracy!" said a fat pudgy market man as he had the air of being better than anyone here.

"Tell me Mr. Mukasaki, what kind of village is this?" asked Sarutobi seeing he was ready to kill this man that spoke out against him, though he took the great pleasure in see the rest of the civilian side keeping their mouths shut for once.

"A Shinobi Village, are you going senile too?" asked Mr. Mukasaki not seeing where this was going. But everyone else did and the Shinobi council where trying and failing to hold back their smirks.

"good, now tell me who runs this village?" he asked once again, giving the man before him a smile that said 'take the wrong step and i will send a Raiton: 1,000 years of death so far up your ass that you will see the bolts coming out of your mouth' sadly this look was not noticed by the man.

"The Civilian Council of course." Said the man in a smug tone, which got everyone; minus the Hokage, his Anbu, and Danzo to face palm at his stupidity.

"Well you must be the brightest here then" Sarutobi said with the evil smile on his face, which cause the man to puff his chest out in pride only to have it stripped away. "The Brightest Piece of shit in this entire room! This is a dictatorship not a democracy. Anbu, take him away."

With that the man was taken away still stunned at being insulted.

"Now that is taking care of, we can proceed with the task at hand; it has come to my attention that during the recent Wave mission that was completed." With this the room broke out in silent muttering that was soon stopped as Sarutobi held up his hand to silence them.

"Now on to why I call this meeting, I am also proud to re-introduce Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Now the room was filled with shouts outrage from the civilian side and shouts of joy form the Shinobi side... mostly from Tsume Inuzuka the patriarch of the Inuzuka clan, since she had a small crush on the young lad, who entered the room wearing his X-men outfit but it now had paladins on his shoulders in a golden metal that had dragons engraved on them, as well as the uzumaki clan mark in ruby red. His long hair being held back in a high ponytail, giving him a more Samurai look then a Shinobi one like his outfit did. His eyes were closed as he walked to the center of the room. But in an instant he vanished go appear holding a civilian member by his neck, against the wall which now had spider-cracks.

"Care the repeat what you just said for everyone to here?" Naruto asked as he still yet to opening his eyes, though he can still 'see' the world around him like Daredevil after he and Naruto got into a scrap after a mistake that happened after the sentinel attack in New York.

"I-I said n-nothing!" said a short skinny stick of a man.

"Really? Because from the sound your heart is making I would say you're lying to me." He said as he lifted the man further up the wall. "Now say it out loud so everyone can hear you!"

The man glared down at Naruto as still trying to get loose form the iron grip, but settled in saying in pure hatred toward Naruto.

"I said we should have killed you like we did that whore of a woman that spawned you, that same sow form that pathetic Uzushio village that our beloved Fourth Hokage had to sleep with." Said the man only to get surprised gasps from the Shinobi side since they respected Kushina Uzumaki since she was the princess of Whirlpool, though many of the civilian council said nothing but the smirks were evident on everyone of their faces.

"Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi was shocked since Naruto never once in his life gave respect to his title so this was a serious matter.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" he asked looking to Naruto.

"Permission to slaughter this civilian in the most painful way possible?"

"...Granted," he said to everyone's shock even Danzo looked shocked that he allow the Demon Vessel to do such a thing, his respect for him grew a little but not by much.

"thank you Jiji," he said smiling towards Sarutobi, as he looked towards the man you was struggling even hard to escape his grip. "now for you..."

Naruto's eyes turned pure red showing he was using his Martian powers.

-Mindscape=

The world was black all around with an acid green color, Naruto stood before the man, who was now laying on a embalming table.

"you will now suffer for the next ninety-six hours, were I will cut you, skin you, burn you, debone you, gut you, and anything else I could think of. And each time you will come back to life as it were and you will go through the same process over and over, again and again. Until time is up." Naruto said with a sadistic grin.

For what seemed like days if not weeks, the Civilian council member endured the torture. He looked up since it felt like four days to him thinking it was just about over.

"Excellent, now just ninety-five hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go." The smile on his face never left as he began the torture again.

-Real world-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGH!" screamed the man as he fell to the ground unmoving, and drooling showing he became brain-dead.

"Would anyone else like to push the issue?" said Naruto in a deep voice the demand respect. Everyone could feel the power radiating off of him.

Though if one had a good sense of smell; they would smell arousal in the air that was coming from Tsume as she became wet, from Naruto's powerful aura. Oh how she wanted him to take her and make her his bitch if anything else, then she thought she might take him back to her place after the meeting, but her thoughts were heard as loud as a blow-horn in a library.

_'I would make you more than just a Bitch, Tsume-chan. I would make you my cock-sleeve.'_ This message was sent to her though Naruto's telepathy. Which caused her to fidget more trying desperately to avoid becoming even more wet, but damn the blonde for making such she wanted him now damn it! _'All in due time my lovely bitch.' _Came the husky growl reply from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what did you do to him?" asked the old Hokage as he looked at the scene before him that was both fascinating and troubling all at once.

"Oh that, simple really, I trapped him in a world of his own making and much like how the Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukuyomi works but i on the other hand don't need that accursed eye or anything of the sort. Hell i don't even need eye contact, and as such i am truly immune to Genjutsu of any kind and I can read minds, thoughts, _I can even control their actions, but only if they do not know their place."_

The last part was sent mentally for everyone to hear, as their eyes widen at the voice within their heads.

_'Oh, and Danzo. If you try and you these damnable eyes on me again I will make you think you're a 16 year old girl what wants the 'D' to escape her virgin live and make you go into a gay brothel, am I clear?'_

Danzo's eye widened ever so slightly at the horrors that the child before him could do and knowing his is truly immune to Genjutsu or any kind of mind control was frightening, he knew he better watch his own actions more carefully now that this unknown power was here.

"Amazing Naruto-kun, but can anyone learn your abilities?" asked Sarutobi.

"I am please to say no they cannot," that sent everyone in to arguments saying he was lying and such, until they felt the killing intent coming from Naruto as he yet to say anything. "Now would you stay quiet and listen before, I truly lose my temper? Good, now as I was saying the reason is because only I or my children would be able to use my powers and I do mean all of them, you can say my powers are like a bloodline, an Ultimate Kekki Genkai one would say but I will call it Kamigami Genkai the 'Blood of the Gods' since I basically control all fire elements, make my body metal, ice, fire, or lightning, I'm telepathic, I can fly, it's damn near impossible to cut me, I can phase through solid object and break them just as easily, I can run 8 times faster than the speed of sound, and my power will only grow as I can quite literally remove or copy any bloodline there is." He said as everyone was amazed that the child before them was truly on par with the gods themselves, some thought that if he could copy bloodlines and take them then Konoha would be unstoppable... "But know this if any of you try to force me into a loveless marriage or thinking of sending me to go and find bloodlines that i could just pass onto my children, think again because unlike normal bloodlines i can actually choose which child of mine can get a bloodline or not, I choose when the can get them or i can simply take them away making them powerless."

Now that pissed a lot of the civilian side and mostly Danzo since he wanted that power and was thinking of taking one of his children.

_'Danzo, this is your final warring, try anything against me and I will do worse then make you spill your secrets here and now. I will make everything you did come to light since I can show memories of others to everyone here and by the way, I know what you have planned with a little white snake in a few months.'_

Danzo just gripped his cane with narrowed eyes as he looked at Naruto with such hatred one could muster.

"Now if you please I really want to go to my estate and get some rest, to you I may have been gone for a few months but for myself I have been gone close to a decade. Good night Honorable Shinobi council." With that he left only to get yelled at by woman on the civilian demanding he show them respect.

"Filthy demon we demand you show us respect as well!" yelled a homely woman that was showing her age in not a good way.

A moment later a flash of green light was seen and where the council woman stood was a headless woman whose head exploded in a mess of brain matter, bone, and blood... lots and lots of blood.

"Jiji, as it stands your law is still in effect, for which I will carry out judgement with extreme prejudice to anyone who violates the law. Now I am extremely tired so good night." He said as he left the room as an invisible force shut the doors with a loud bang.

"As Naruto said it's late and the meeting is now adjourn, until the next appointed meeting." Said Sarutobi as he too soon left the room to see what other powers that his surrogate grandson has.

Scene Change:

At the newly named, Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate or Compound what ever you want to called. At the arrival of both newly named patriarch of Uzunamikaze and the Third Hokage. They see Kakashi the Godbrother of Naruto and Jiraiya aka the Godfather of Naruto stand at the Main Gate of the Compound.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em><strong>megatronus89. is the one who did the council meeting.<strong>_

_**I need suggestions for the house or compound.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and megatronus89. We don't own characters from both, DC, Marvel and Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOLD Italics: Demons or Inner Personas<strong>_

_Italics: 'Thoughts'_

**BOLD: YELLING**

_Underline Italics: {Telepath.}_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**The Distrustful Naruto**

* * *

><p>The Mansion is in a octagon shape with eight sides to the house from the basement to the ninth floor. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Hiruzen takes Naruto a tour around Naruto's new living quarters. When the enter the house first and after they took off their Ninja sandals.<p>

They all enter the Living Room. Whiling Naruto outward was looking at the Living Room that's joint with both Family Room, Dinning Room and Kitchen. He also was did mind Scan of everyone in the room when he learns of everyone's past sins. Naruto had one thought, '_So I have a trio of Perverts that either lied to me or abandoned me or led the mobs to beat me up. So I'm going give them a wonderful sights to be hold.{I'm going show them. My lovers from both worlds that I went to.}_

Third Hokage, Jiraiya and Kakashi only heard _{I'm going show them. My lovers from both worlds that I went to.}. _When they want Naruto close to see Naruto made 28 duplicates of himself. After the 28 duplicates was created they use Mystique's powers of shape shifting to image of Rogue,Wanda,Mystique,Tigra,Black Cat,Laura,Storm,Spiderwoman,Shadowcat,Sue Storm, She-Hulk,Domino,Cheetah,Maxima,Hawkgirl,Poison Ivy,Harley Qunin,Blackfire,Miss Martian,Powergirl,Black Canary,Catwoman, Batgirl, Batwoman, Starfire, Supergirl, Gianata and Wonder Woman.

When Naruto made other duplicates of himself to explore his new home. While Naruto saw the Trio of Perverts knockout cold by how tall Gianata was and they was became unconsciousness after Naruto made some more duplicates of himself and have them transform once again to show the other Amazon Women. Naruto was amused at these full grown adults.

Naruto went into kitchen found out why he was named, Naruto cause on the kitchen table was "Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" written by one of the perverts that was knocked out cold back in his living room.

Naruto whiling eating. His duplicates are done. _'So Master bedroom is on the ninth __floor with it's own hot tube and bathroom. The Eighth floor is my floor if my parents was still alive beside in my mind-scape. Seven floor is mostly library, Study room, Sewing Room and Armory room. Six floor is for fireplace that's in the center of he fifth floor is a movie __theater. Fourth floor is fun house. Third floor is empty right now. So I'm going make the Fourth floor into a Ballroom dancing room. second floor is going be Billards and video games as well as board games. The First Floor are the Guest Rooms._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Apology for have a short chapter.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and megatronus89. We don't own characters from both, DC, Marvel and Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOLD Italics: Demons or Inner Personas<strong>_

_Italics: 'Thoughts'_

**BOLD: YELLING**

_Underline Italics: {Telepath.}_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**Team 7 with their new teammate **

* * *

><p>In the Root Chamber<p>

Danzo looked at his pride treasure and said, "My attention is drawn to Naruto. He might become a danger to my village. So your jobs while you are not on missions that's are not outside of the village is to friend Uzumaki's weaknesses.

All of the Root Ninjas said in unison, "Hai,"

Back at the Naruto's compound. The trio of Perverts finally woken up from their wonderful sight they saw last night. Hiruzen asked, "Why did you show us those girls, Naruto?" Instead of anwsering out loud with his vice. Naruto used his telepath, _{Cause the NIGHT of my disappearance. I found out that you, Jiji-teme lied to me about not knowing who my parents.}_ only Naruto and Hiruzen could heard.

Naruto used his telepath,_{I just did a mind scan on everyone in this room. Mob-teme. Since you were my father's student. You should've look underneath the underneath. }_ only Naruto and Kakashi could heard.

Naruto used his telepath,_{I just did a mind scan on everyone in this room. Godfather Since you were my father's sensei. You should've been here for me since I was named after your main character from your best book.}_ only Naruto and Jiraiyai could heard.

Kakashi said, "The Third Hokage said that since Sai was removed from Team 7 cause Third Hokage never truly trust Sai. He was worried about him killing Sasuke for Danzo and his obsessions with bloodlines users. The Civilian Council is afraid of you. So they put you on my team. You already met them in the Land of the Waves and they were your classmates before your disappearing act." with a smile underneath his face mask.

Jiraiya asked, "Gaki. Could you show us your other abilities? Also what's your Taijutsu?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Sure I was going show Jiji-teme anyway. Since he's our leader."

Hours later. All of the Perverted Trios merged from Naruto's private training ground bruised and they felt like a Giant Tsunade was tossing them like a rag doll but they were impressed of Naruto's skill with both his powers and his combat skills as well. The trio went to get drunk.

Next day Naruto with his new teammates on the Team Seven.

Kakashi said, "My name is Hatake, Kakashi. What I like...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...hmm...never really thought about that...as for my hobbies...well, I have a lot of hobbies."

"My name is Haruno, Sakura. What I like is (looks at Naruto) or more like the person I like is (looks at Naruto) and my dream for the future is (Looks at Naruto and squeals). What I hate is Gato!"

Sasuke said, "My name is Uchiha,Sasuke. I likes are power and Tamaki. I have a lot of things that I dislikes. One of them are fangirls. My goal is to revive my clan before I kill certin someone."

Naruto said, " I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! What I likes are My Cherry Blossom and my lovers and ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!"

After teamwork test aka bell test . Sasuke and Sakura sighed (cause they have to do the bell test again.) They still passed due to Naruto's powers.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: sorry for the short chapter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and megatronus89. We don't own characters from both, DC, Thundercats, Marvel and Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOLD Italics: Demons or Inner Personas<strong>_

_Italics: 'Thoughts'_

**BOLD: YELLING**

_Underline Italics: {Telepath.}_

Underline: ~Flash backs~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - First Part of the Chunin Exam<strong>

The Next day Nekobaa hires Team 7 to gather the last paw on her Paw Encyclopaedia. The last paw belongs toNekomata (a powerful giant ninja cat). Nekobaa gives Team 7 special cat ears so that they could enter Nekomata's fortress. Naruto lost his cats ears in front of two guard cats, taking advantage of it. Sasuke and Sakura entered the fortress but they left Naruto behind. Sasuke and Sakura split in two teams to find Nekomata faster. After some time, Sasuke was able to find Nekomata before his team-mates. Sasuke told him to agree to give him a print of his paw, however Nekomata used his genjutsu on Sasuke. He was able to cancel it with his Sharingan. After that, Nekomata and Sasuke started to fight with taijutsu, just when Nekomata was about to crush Sasuke with his paw, Sasuke is saved by Naruto and Sakura who managed to find Sasuke. Sasuke revealed that he didn't need to be saved and he activated explosive tags on the roof that fell on Nekomata. Once Nekomata fainted, Team 7 printed his paw and took it back to Nekobaa. In the end, Itachi was revealed to have defeated Nekomata in the past, and had asked it to fight Sasuke one day with all its might. After that mission Kakashi told the New Team 7 about the Chunin Exams and gave them the forms.

Later on that night. Naruto having a strange dream. He was dreaming of a planet that Cat-like People inhabited. Those people actually help his two lovers aka Tigra and Cheetah. He felt Kurama's chakra and krypotonite's power in two objects. He doesn't know he want those objects was called yet but that end with He saw a kid around 12 years old that look like Tiger vision of his father, Minato but with Red hair. Tigra said, "Uzuma, My son. All of the Five Great Clans. Strength Clan. That I rule and if you are strong enough you can that you'll earned the tittle of the heir to this clan like. That sword you holding my son is we all called the Sword of Omens. That Glove you have with you we called it the Claw Shield. Those items are parts of your fathers' chakra and his close friend's chakra inside of those objects. Promise me that you and your half brother Namika will protect your full blooded sisters and your half sisters okay. The Doctor said" That's when Naruto wakes up. Naruto couldn't sleep due to these dreams. Naruto mumbled to himself, "Right after Tigra and Cheetah got pulled into those dimension portals. I have these dreams of my children from both Tigra and Cheetah." Naruto remember the cat logo on the Swords of Omens. Naruto remember one dream that was the strangest of all.

~Flash back back in the DC Universe after Cheetah got pulled into the dimensional portal whiled pregnant.~  
>In the watch tower. Naruto was just got done helping with the Medical bay. Naruto was having a dream of him being old man an d the Eighth Hokage. The older then Third Tsuchikage. What he was shock to see him with both Ino, Hinata and Sakura. Who only recognized. There were lot more of the women (Those women were some of the women and men look at him like they as they were admiring their father.)<p>

Other dream came the next night. Naruto dream of Sakura and Ino with Hinata's bloodline found Cat-like children in his old Team's training ground. Short black hair.(Shizune) (Naruto haven't met her yet. She was the same age when Tsunade and Naruto first met or in this case will meet the first time.)  
>The short black hair lady found out that this children was indeed a descendent of their current Hokage. That cause both Ino, Sakura and Hinata with others (Naruto guess is his future wives when he gets back to his world.)<p>

~Flash back ends~

Naruto saw Konohamaru was running away from tick off Sakura. Naruto chuckled at that sight. When Konohamaru dashing around the near by corner. That's when Naruto decide to tease Sakura a bit.

_{My Cherry Blossom are you cheating on me with the Hokage-teme's grandson no less? Would that make you Cradle Robber?} _That cause Sakura do blush in embarrassment .

Before Sakura could make a come back to her new love, Naruto. Who using his Kryptonian's super human hearing Konohamaru got in to some trouble. Naruto speed over next to the corner where Konohamaru a rounded. Naruto as use his X-Ray vision. Naruto saw the Batman wannabe with worse taste for make up than Joker himself. Naruto stepped out into the open. At the same time as Temari arrived and tried to stop one of her younger brothers from getting into trouble while not in their home village. They notice Naruto. Temari scoffed at Naruto untilled Naruto was about to use his Telepath power.

Sasuke dropped down after he threw a pebble to make Kankuro lose his grip on Konohamaru's shirt. Before Konohamaru's behind hit the solid ground. Naruto using Quicksilver's and The Flash's speed to catch Konohamaru. That speed kinda impressed Temari. When Sasuke asked for Gaara's name but when Temari thought Sasuke was asking for her name but she was depressed about not having a handsome boy asking her name because of the misunderstanding. She started to blushed when she hears a voice in her head.

_{My apologies for my Teammate's behavior, he is only likes one girl, who is kinda related to his clan like Tamaki. Oh by the way. I use to hold the Nine while your youngest brother holds one. I know some friends that could help your brother named, Gaara. In Fact my Godfather is the seal master. Don't worried he can be trusted... not a lot but a bit. Becareful Danzou and Orochimaru have killed your father aka the Fourth kazekage. Orochimaru is the one whose's acting like your father at the end of theses exams. By the way, in my own opinion you are beautiful as a Yellow Desert Rose.}_

Making Temari blushed that could rival Sakura's hair color.

After Team 7 while Naruto use his mind control on Sasuke from fighting Rock Lee and not revealing the genjutsu room. That's when the Rookie 9 came into the First part of the Exam. After they discussing how Shikamaru mumbled.

"How Troublesome. You are guys are here as well? What a drag."

That's when the whole classroom heard a squeal of "SASUKE-KUN!" Everyone in the Konoha Rookie 9 knew it was Ino as she was lached on to Sasuke's back with her arms around Sasuke neck. Sakura yelled at her once rival and best friend, "INO-PIG! Get off of Sasuke-teme! By the way. Sasuke-teme has a girl he likes. Her name is Tamaki."  
>Ino was shocked to heard that her former best friend and her rival called their crush a teme and asked, "What's wrong with you...Forehead?" That's when Ino notices the new person.<p>

Sasuke decide to let Ino know her standing with him and said, "Ino-chan. I just think of you as a sister and same with every girl in our grade. By the way that guy you are seen. Ino-chan this isn't the first time you saw him. He use to be in our class before his mysterious disappearance."

Ino look at Sasuke and back at the New Guy in her opinion. That's when she saw the whisker marks on New Guy's cheeks. She saw Sakura whisper something to tall blonde, "Naruto-koi, I want you to use your telepath ability to make Ino-pig to freak out and I want you to take her as one of your wives since you are in the CRA. I want her to my best friend again." Ino saw Naruto nodded to what ever Sakura.

Ino heard a voice in her head,_ {Now my little Sun-flower, the Yamanaka clan now isn't the only clan that can do mind techniques anymore. If you are willingly to become my wife. I'll give you this ability to our children. Our children wouldn't have to hand signs at all. My Cherry Blossom wants her BEST FRIEND BACK. I can sense you want your BEST FRIEND BACK as well.} _In the moment of Ino's shocked.

Sasuke plopped Ino on the ground but like before with Konohamaru earlier but this time. Naruto use Jamie aka the Multiple-Man's powers and the speed of Quicksilver to catch Ino from hitting the floor.

Unbeknownst to Naruto and the others. There were Iwa and Kumo leaking KI. aka Killing Intent. Specially from Iwa cause of Naruto's blonde hair and his speed remembers them of what their elders who survived the Third Ninja War. Before any of the Iwa Ninjas could plan their revenge on the young Namikaze. Kabuto came up to the Rookies. Kiba asked, "Who are you?"

Kabuto's replied, "I suggest you guys piped down. I could show my Ninfo cards, they have just about everything there is to know about the people taking these tests."

Sasuke then asked, "What about Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

After Uzumaki and Namikaze named, both Iwa and Kumo were thinking.

Iwa ninjas thought, '_Forget about the exams. If we get rid of the son of the Namikaze's. We will be the heroes and we will be treating like we are the Daimyo himself.'_

While Kumo ninjas thought, '_So Uzumaki girl that our parents died by the hands of Fourth Hokage when he was kid. So Yeah. We should follow our parents to get this kid to kumo._

That's when the Proctor and unit of Chunins. At the same time as the Proctor have his/her feet on the ground. Every ninja in the village that are not spies or Danzo's root ninjas heard threw Naruto's telepath,

_{Orochimaru is going be going after the Shairngan aka Sasuke. He's going invade the Forest of Death and INVASION OF both Sound and Sand. Sand was tricked by Orochimaru as their Kazekage.}_

At the moment of Morino, Ibiki said go after the Hagane, Kotetsu and Kamizuki, Izumo pass out the test papers. In ten seconds. Naruto answered the questions with a note on the back of the test written: 'Kabuto is a spy for Orochimaru'.

Naruto used his Martian Powers to read everyone's mind to get the answers. That's when Naruto sense his surrogate sister figure is coming at raid pace.

As soon as Ibiki finished explaining the purpose of the first Exam, the window to his right shattered to relieve at first a small balled cloth that soon became a flagged banner that said.

'THE SEXY, THE BEAUTIFUL, AND SINGLE; ANKO MITARASHI!' and along with a beautiful dark purple haired woman that stood 5'8, with a generous bust that was covered with a fishnet like shirt and a short mini skirt that was orange in color all hidden beneithe a long sleeved trench coat, she wore her hair up in a pineapple like hair style.

"Hello brats, I am Anko Mitarashi and I am the Prospector of the Second exam." She said with a mean smile.

"You're early... again Anko." Said Ibiki as he looked from behind the Flag with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oops, He-he... Hey there is... 1... 2... 81... thats 27 teams left. damn Ibiki you gone soft." she said as she finished counting and looked over to her fellow Konoha-nin.

"Or we could have damn good crop this year." Ibiki replied.

_{Or there could be some really strong competitors this year... Hebi-nee-san.}_ came the voice with in Anko's head,

'hmp... another voice, though this one is different like i know it from somewhere.' her thoughts were interrupted but another message from our blonde hero.

_{That hurts Nee-san forgetting your Foxy-kun like that,}_ one could hear the jokingly false hurt in the mental voice.

That one sent Anko for a loop, since she had almost given up hope for the return of her beloved little brother, and now this voice in side her head... a new one mind you, says it was her little brother. but what came next put that question of sanity behind her.

_{look at the tall blonde, with the black vest with golden shoulder guards.}_

as she looked around the room, she soon found what she was looking for. the tall blonde male wih long hair that was tied back into a low pony tail while two long bangs fame his face. (sephiroth look with a pony tail.) she couldnt help but gawk at the sight before her, the brat that use to bug her day in and day out was now a handsome man, she coud see the whisker marks that once made him look like a baby foxy when he use to pout now made him look like a feral male that was pleasing to the eyes.

'damn... from Whiny brat to stunning stud in just 5 months...' she thought as she looked naruto over several times noticing every change that took place.

_{Nee-san, your drooling.}_ came the cheeky remark from naruto as he seen Anko drooling as she looked over him as if he was a dozen freshly made dango.

this caused her to gain an evil smirk that was caught by Naruto.

'Did down stairs pole grow from that cocktail shirp?' she asked watching for what his reaction would be only to get a smug look form him. thats when she got the mental image of his godly gift. "HOLY SHIT, THAT AIN'T A COCK THATS A FUCKING CLUB!"

thought sadly this was said for everyone to hear, she soon found her self at the center of attenion; much to her embarrassment.

"umm... meet me at training ground 44, in five minutes. last team there will be disqualified!" she said as she jumped out the window only to remember that naruto pranked her... again 'I am going to get that brat for this, weither his likes it or not, though that tool of his should be good enough to make up for embarrassing me like that... i wonder would he fit?' her thoughts started to go xxx rated, (from what i am allowed to write on FF nightmare's story... for now.)

At that statement a handful of the girls knew what that meant and they blush and almost faint. Those girls swear to themselves that they'll will get into Naruto's pants. Now they want to prove themselves to impressed their new crush AKA Naruto.

Naruto used his telepath {_Oh! _Thanks Nee-san. Now I'll have an bigger fan club than the duck-but}in Sarcasm tone.

Anko thought back, '_You are welcome my sweet whiskers,' _whiled outwards she'd stuck her tongue out at Naruto. That cause Naruto to pout.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and megatronus89. We don't own characters from both, DC, Thundercats, Marvel and Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOLD Italics: Demons or Inner Personas<strong>_

_Italics: 'Thoughts'_

**BOLD: YELLING**

_Underline Italics: {Telepath.}_

Underline: ~Flash backs~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9; Rumble in the FoD. The Vortex vs. The Snake.<strong>

As Naruto apeared with his team thanks to his teleportation ablility from his brother-In-law Kurt but with his own unique twist that made the area around him twist and warp the reality to bring him to his desired location.

"Damn It Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he was trying not to vomit. "I will never get used to that..."

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme, you should be glade that Naruto-koi even brought you here." scoffed Sakura, she too was having to deal with the symptoms of vertigo, but was holding it back.

"Quit being a wussy Teme, it allowed us to be here first." snapped Naruto as he tossed Sasuke to the ground.

Time slowly passed by as they waited for the other teams to arrive, though Naruto was scanning the forest for any possible threats and found the most threating was a... posionus tree...

"What in the hell..." he said in a daze, he thought the place was going to be a challenge.

"Well...Now that everyone's here, let us begin. So listen up! I don't like repeating myself." Anko barked as she looked over the chuunin hopefuls with a wicked smirk.

"What did you just say?" Naruto jested with a sly grin painted across his mischevious face as he looked at her.

"I believe I said 'I don't like repeating myself' " Replied Anko later realizing that Naruto got her with a prank. 'You think thats funny? You little shit'

_{It's not so little if you remember from 5 minutes ago.} he replied which caused her to gain a small trail of blood dripping from her noise. {Didnt know you liked me like that Nee-san.}_

This caused her to question what she desired, did she want just the tool? or the worker of said tool.

"Now, with the joking aside; let me explain the second exam." Anko spoke her hands brought up two scrolls. "the exam is quite simple... the objective of this exam is to make it to the tower at the epicenter of this 10 mile diameter training field, you must also obtain ach these scrolls, one of the heaven scroll and one of the earth scroll. you only be given one of these scrolls randomly and you must take the other scroll from one of the other teams"

She looked over the genin as they heard a mighty roar coming form the other side of the gate.

"Oh and do becareful of the tigers, bears, and other meat eating animals out there." she mused as seen looks of fear on the genin's face. but her smile was gone when seeing naruto's bored look.

"Eh, the Danger Room seems like fighting Apocalypse all over again, compared to this dump, they should call this place the Forest of Weak." said Naruto as he looked at the forest with a uninteresting look he developed after he consumed Apocolpyse and Dark Sied as he gained the knowledge and mannorisiums, such as he held his hand behind his back with a regal look as kept his watch upon the gates to the forest. only to redirect a flying kunai that was thrown at him. "Now you're being rude... Nee-san."

"I'm so sorry Naru-kun, but can you blame me?" she said as she drapped her arms around him.

_{Becareful Anko-chan, you might bring about something about not even you can handle, And that I can a sure you.}_ as he pinched her rear but she reacted to something else as she quickly graded herself agains a grass nin.

"Careful,I almost killed you." said Anko as she held a kunai close to the grass nin's neck as the nin held the thrown kunai with a abnormally long tongue.

-Scene Break-

It has been twelve hours since the begining of second exam, and we find team seven leaping through the trees. Naruto held on to thier scroll, as they landed on one of the giant trees.

"Hold, this is good enough. It's already getting dark and the locals are coming out." Naruto said as he lead them into the hollowed out tree.

"Hey Dope, why are we stopping here?" demanded Sasuke as his patients was waring thin with the blonde in charge, his answer came in the form of screams from other teams.

"That answer your question?" asked Naruto with smirk as he looked over to a frighten Uchiha.

It was in that momment that Sakura latched on to Naruto in fear of what could happen over night, however the silver lining was she could now sleep near her Naruto-koi.

"You two can sleep, I will keep watch, just in case if anyone trys to attack us." Naruto said as he looked out on to the forest outside the opening. with a cold look on his face as he can still sense that grass nin near by._ 'Now we wait, He will strike tomorrow, for that I am sure.'_

-next day-

As two bodies fell to the ground with a hole in thier chests and missing thier hearts, standing over the newly deceased was naruto holding two a still beating hearts hearts. With a look of distain on his face he can only say that these Iwa nins were pathatic in both skills and dicipline, the third memeber of the team had both skill and dicipline but lacked the focus... not to mention she was cute; with her black hair and pinkish red eyes and the spitfire additude she had, too bad she was Kurotsuchi the Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. kami must have really like messing with his life now. as he approched her she took a few quick steps back, leading her to trip over a tree knot sending her falling to the forest floor far below. the only confort she had was the worried look on the blonde's face as she fell. As she fell, she could feel the air rushing pass her the closer she got to the ground below, as she shut her eyes tightly awaiting the painful stop before her death, she soon felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her, thinking it was Kami bringing her into a warm embrace. Then a soft thud was heard, as she opened her eyes she saw the very man that killed her teammates standing there with her being held bridal style. she couldn't do anything but blush, his blonde hair shone like the sun while his eyes were as blue as sapphire, those six whisker like brithmarks that almosted screamed to be petted and rubbed. as she gazed upon the Adonis before her, he was doing the same taking in every detail that he could see from the color of moon pale skin and the rose colored eyes and the onxy hair, to her slim figure and perfect perky bust that was being rubbed against him as he have yet to set her down.

"Are you alright?" he asked still looking into her rougey eyes while she looked into the sapphire pools.

"I-I'am, N-Now let me down!" she ordered with blush across her face as she heard his voice it sounded so loving and caring they way he talked to her.

"That's good, and for what it is worth I am sorry for what i did to your team." he said as he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish mannor.

"I understand, it is the way of the shinobi, kill or be killed. I am Kurotsuchi Sekaisei." she said with a little blush still on her face but was still on gaurd in case he pulled a fast one.

_{Black Dirt of the World Conqueror... I think the Black Rose of the Earth Empire would suit you my dear.} _she was shocked to hear his voice thought dreamy voice in her head scared her a bit. he then introduced himself to her. " I am The Mealstrom Of the Whirlpools and Wind Waves. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It is my very good honor to meet you, my dear Black Rose." he gave a court bow to her as he kissed the back of her hand, causing steam to pipe through her ears and making her face red hot in both embarrassment and pleasure of his actions.

"T-t-tha-ank Y-y-you." she stuttered out thought being embarrassed as an end result.

"Would it be rude of me to ask why you and your team thought it would be wise to anbush and attack me?" he asked thought never letting his clam demenor drop.

"They thought that if they killed you, that they would be treated as heroes back in Iwa. I know that is not true, my Grandfather and everyone else can never let go of the past. I on the other hand was saved by the man who is the son of the one who killed some many of my people." she said looking at him "For that I thank you."

As Naruto listened to Kurotsuchi talk about her village, as they began to travel toward the tower, they were ambushed by four teams, two from Kumo and one of Hotsprings and one form Rain. Naruto knew he had to make sure Kurotsuchi was save.

"Kuro-chan Run, I'll hold them off until you're safe." he said as he stepped infront of her perparing to fight the four teams.

Kurotsuchi on her part was confused but this never before did she see anyone willing to risk their own lives for someone not even from their own village. the made her heart beat a little faster as blush once again began to cover her face but this time not as much as before.

"No, I want to help." she said leaving no room to argue.

"-sigh- Fine but just becareful." he said as he took one last look over his shoulder towards her and gave her a small smile, then he turned his attention on the other teams. "this is your only warring, leave now or die!"

His responce was the mocking laugher from the four teams, as he closed in on him and Kurotsuchi. as the fought naruto lead three of the four teams way, hoping that Kurotsuchi could handle the one team by herself, as he looked at the team from Rain, Kumo, and Hotsprings. he realized that he cant hold back now.

"Give up, blondy or you will die," said the tallest of the nine as he was from Kumo.

"Give up? I dont know the meaning of that, I am an Uzumaki and we never give up 'ttabayo!" the look of horror was on his face as he let slip his verbal tick. the nine other ninjas looked at naruto with bizzar looks as he walked to a tree and smashed his head into said tree repeatedly, the scary part for them was this tree was six feet thick and as naruto's last hit, hit the tree, it fell over with a big bloody dent made into it. "Sorry about that, a verbal tick from my mother's side of the family. Now where were we? aah~ yes I remember." he said finishing with a small chuckle as he walked towards the now frighten ninjas.

"I was about to kick your asses and send whats left back to your respected villages." he said as he began a blur as he ran and took the smallest member from Rain and ran into the forest, from the distance one could hear his screams of terror and pain that soon ended in silence. then next two members from Hotsprings was pulled up into the canopy of the trees that soon showered that area in blood. as the fear set in the last two Rain nin were pulled beneithe the ground leaving a fist size hole that later erupted in a geysers of blood. the Kumo Ninjs and the loney Hotspring ninja were scared of the brutality and skill of the attacks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled the last Hotspring ninja as he began to run on to trip in a wire trap the started to reel him in at a stead pace. as he tried to claw his way forward only to be forcefully being pulled into the under brush, when one of the Kumo Nins tried to help by pulling on his out stretched arm, only to pull out after a tug of war, the arm of the now killed Hotsprings nin.

"Back to Back!" yelled the tall Kumo Nin as he seen multiple shadows running around them, the sounds of bushes being brushed against, twigs being stepped on and snapping. the fear was entoxicating, soon the fear became terror as a whispers of small children started to sing in thier heads, as the shadows of the forest started to sway in tone of the rhyme.

_{One-two, He is coming for you. Three-four, Better hope your skills ain't poor. Five-six, Riding down the river sticks. Seven-Eight, Accept your Fate. Nine-Ten, Try to escape the fox's den.}_

"FUCK THIS SHIT I AM OUT OF HERE!" yelled the youngest on the team as he began to run out of the clearing only to be blown apart but several green lights that shot from all around.

_{Aaawe and I was just starting to have fun.}_ With only two members left, they started to rethink this plane they had. but one member never got to say a word as blur of sped pass him and a moment later his head slowly fell to the ground leaving a bloody stump for a neck behind.

The Lone Kumo nin was beyond terrified now his allies and teammates killed in less then 10 minutes leaving him alone. then the laughter came; a dark laughter one would use on the weak after beating them.

"You are all that is left, i will kill you if you do not give me you scroll." the voice echoed from all around him every few words the direction would change to another.

"H-How do I know I will live if I do?" he asked looking around, but what happened next was like something striaght out of a horror movie.

"You don't..." looking down he saw Naruto's hand coming through his gut, soon the other hand and like lifting himself from a hole in the ground he pulled himself from the Kumo nins gut looking him in the eyes. "But... I can't say the same. If you don't give me the scroll.

Soon the kumo nins world faded to black.

-break-

Naruto stood over the body of the Kumo nin looking down with a smirk. he then turned his gaze upon the other nins that lay on the ground.

_{Telephathy made your minds my weapons.}_ he shared using his telepath as he picked up the scroll but said out loud "Hehehe, Oh well they should be up in a few hours."

As soon as he said that he heard the scream from his left, knowing the sound was from Kurotsuchi he vanished into his transwarping ability.

-skip-

Kurotsuchi had been pushed with her back against the tree, her cloths being ripped and cut away by the Kumo nins, knowing her shamed fate of a kunoichi life was going to happen only to let out a scream for help the only thing on her mind was the blonde man from Konoha.

"NAARRUUUTOOO!" she screamed out for help. only to be punched by the Kumo nin that held her against the tree.

"Didn't take a Rock-Whore to be Tree-Hugger-lover." he said as he tore away her shirt leaving her topless in only her orange bra, as he was about the take her what was left of her shinobi pants, his hand were caught by Naruto in a vice-like grip which cause the Kumo nin pain as Naruto began to squeeze down on the offending arm.

"You have Touched my Black Rose like that for the last time, and i will be taking these arms of yours as payment." as soon as Naruto finished he violently ripped the Kumo nin's arm out as he kicked the nin right in the ribs breaking four of them in that one hit.

Naruto lazily tossed the severed limb away like it was grabage, he looked to the other two Kumo nins he noticed that they were disgusted with how their teammate was acting but couldnt do anything,

"Ladies." he said causing the two kumo nin's to freeze in place as they awaited their own judgement. "I know you didnt do this by choice and given how you both feel how he acted i would like to ask you for your names."

This caused the two to look at him in shock, was he willing to spare their lives?

"Your names please? I would like to know the two beautiful women before me." he said with a charming smile that caused them to blush, more so the bustiest of the two with her short cut blonde hair that was chin length as her cool blue eyes looked into azur blue.

"I am Samui Nii, this girl here is Karui. please to meet you." Samui said as she tried not to blush.

Karui was not fairing any better since Naruto Saved a girl from being rapped, a teammate who was an elder's grandson thinking he could get away with anything.

"YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS INSULT!" yelled the one armed man as he charged naruto in attempt to kill him, only to get a smoking hole in his chest kill him instantly.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a pleasure." he said with a smile still on his face.

"You two should move along now, I have to make sure Kuro-chan here is ok." he said as he took off his vest, an act which cause all three women to blush at the sight of his tone chest and the scars the marked both his chest and back, noticeable the X shape scare on his back from his battle with Doomsday. _{You girls are drooling.}_

This caused a few reactions, one was the bright red color that developed on Samui's face, the other was the small noise bleed from Karui when she pictured him fully naked after she heard the Second proctor said before they left to the training field, but Kurotsuchi was the most effected as she saw up close all the defined and extremely denced muscle fibers that made him look like a statue carved from solid granet with his golden locks and eyes of sapphire, he was truly a winged god given flesh. these thoughts took an impure route leading to dirty fanasties that lead her to faint in his arms.

-Time skip to later that morning-

Kurotsuchi as trailing behind Naruto with blush every present on her face as she couldn't help but look over his topless chest, his strong firm arms that made her wish she could be in them again. Though she didn't notice that naruto was blushing as he read her mind, due to her being so quite.

"Umm, Kuro-chan, are you all right?" he asked knowing what she was thinking, he even noticed the licking and biting of her lip.

"I'm alright, Naruto-kun." as soon as she said that she blushed, her body was feeling to hot now and before she knew it she kissed naruto quite forcefully that made them fall into a hollowed out tree.

Naruto gazed up to Kurotsuchi who was sitting onto of him, who was looking down at him with lust in her eyes. he took in her smell both her arousel and natural smell and he was pleased to know that his pheramones started to react to Kurotsuchi causing her to lean down to kiss him again this time she licked his bottom lip wanting access, which he gladly gave in return he to became intranced by the kiss which lead him to grope her nicely shaped rear and gave it a squeeze causing her to moan into the kiss as she started to grind on top of him. this only made him want to make his claim as he started to remove his vest from her, who was more then willing to take it off, as he took off her bra that allowed her C-cups bounce a little as they were let out of their holdings. naruto took her right nipple into his mouth and started to lick and bit the nipple, as his raised his hand to play with her other breast, he soon switched their positions so she was now on the bottom as he slid his freehand into her pants and began to rub her clit as from on top her pantys.

He let go of the breast that he was suckling on as he started to kiss her jaw up to earlobe.

"Do you want it?" he asked in a husky whisper that sent chills down her back as she wanted him, she needed him.

"Y-yes, I want it!" she moaned as naruto started to twist her nipple and clit as he kissed and sucked on her nip of her neck.

"Tell me what you want." he said in a feral tone that made her know he was in charge.

"I want, I NEED YOU NARUTO!" she screamed out in pure pleasure as she came with as he pulled on her clit and gave it a strong twist.

His grin as he teased her a bit more, he soon pulled her pants and pantys down in one smooth and effortless motion. He saw her neatly trim brush that was just small enough to enjoy the view of her golden valley, to which he took it upon himself at taste, which tasted like honey and strawberry, to which he began to lick and nibble at greedily. Causing Kurotsuchi untolds amont of pleasure as she could feel his tongue lashing her inner walls and clit, she soon arched her back in a blissful release.

Her silent scream of pleasure all Naruto needed to know as he stood before her, she looked at him as she worked her hands around his pants bring them down along with the boxer only to be hit in the face with naruto's over sized tool. much to her awe and a slight bit a fear, the size was almost as big as her arm, standing at attention ready for duty. a full 13.5 inches long by 3 inches thick, she became so wet she began to leach on the floor, as she took the shaft into her hand and began stroking it causing naruto to gunt at the feeling of her soft hand pumping his tool, but what came next made him almost lose control as he felt her tongue licking from the base to the tip then covering his tip and feeling her tongue swirl around the tip of his cock as he could feel her sucking on it at the same time.

she continued her feast on the meaty pool, as she cupped and squeezed his sack she felt his hands on the back of her head, causing her to look up from her spot only to see the apologtic look as he shoved his entire length down her thoat, her eyes widened as he got her down to the base of his cock, and soon he began to thrust into her mouth, she could feel the bolge working its way up and down her thoat as it increased in speed and power. soon his thrusts were both pleasurible and painfull to her, but in one mighty thrust she felt his cock increase in width as the cum began to flow into her stomach.

Naruto grunted as he pulled himself out of her mouth, but gave her a suprise by shooting a load onto her face. thought she was shocked she unconsciosly licked it up. to her delight it was a salty sweet taste to it. that act alone made naruto lose control as he turned her around and bent her over.

"Does my pet want it?" he asked as he rubbed the tip against her lower lips and cilt, she loved the way he spoke to her, she wanted to be his, if she was a lover, mistress, slave, pet, or just a plain fuck toy. aslong it was him, she would love it, and she loved him,

"Yes Master, i want it, i want your cock in mEEEEEEE!~" she moaned out feeling naruto plunged his whole length into her in one swift move. the force driving into her was amazing feeling the vains pulsing, every twitch it made was more then her fingers could ever do.

"Did my pet cum from just me putting it in?" he asked as he keep still so she could get use to the feeling of him being all inside her.

"Mhmmm, yes Master, fuck me, fuck me hard~" she gasped out as he started to thrust in and out, at first it was a slow and firm pace that build up, faster and harder with every thrust she could feel him pushing pass her cervical wall, oh how she loved that feeling of being entered twice with in a single hole. as she looked to her toned stomach, she seen the deformation his cock was doing with every thrust, she could see it pumpin in and out of her stomach. it was amazing, then came the best feeling she will only get from him, the burning feeling as he unloaded himself into her tight womb.

"I AM CUMMMINGG KUROOOO-CHAAAAAAN!"

"MAAAAASSSSSSSSSTEEER!"

They both yelled as both let their release flow. Naruto pulled Kurotsuchi on top of him, she could only look at naruto as she felt that he was still hard as a rock.

"Master, that was amazing." she said as laid on top of him with him still inside her.

"Oh, my dear pet i am far from done." he said as he kissed her forehead.

It was then she knew he wasn't done.

-time skip-

"AAAAAAGH!~" she screamed out in pleasure after 5 hours of straight sex, she collapsed on top of her master. "Master... I can't go on anymore."

She fell a sleep on top her master, with his cock still embodied within her. She knew with the amount of cum that was inside her she was going to become pregnant. The thought of having her Master's baby gave her a small smile of satisfaction as she slept on his chest.

-break-

As the night started to set in, we find Naruto and Kurotsuchi leaping through the trees, this was not a leisure pace, they were on the run form the most dangerous enemy to the leaf... Orochimaru.

"Kuro-chan RUN!" yelled Naruto as he threw Kurotsuchi to the side to avoid six kunai that was aimed at her head. "KEEP RUNNING UNTIL YOU FIND SAKURA-CHAN!"

"MASTER I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" she yelled back, only to get glare from Naruto that told her to do as she was told.

But it was already to late as he seen just in time another volly of kunai flying towards her, as naruto ported to her and pushed her out of the way only to get the 4 kunai into his angelic wings.

"AAARRRRAAGGGG!" he yelled out in pain.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, my Naruto-kun to have such an amazing bloodline, one that makes you all but a true god." said a tall and extermly pale man, with long black greasy hair.

"Says a Micheal Jackson rip-off." he said as he tried to reach for the kunai that pinned his wings, only to wince in pain as orochimaru slowly twisted the blade.

"Now that was just plain rude, Naruto-kun." mocked the Snake Sennin. Orochimaru thought, _'Who in the heck is Michael Jackson?' _ Naruto send images of Michael Jackson with kids to Orochimaru.

"Go fuck your petboy Kabuto." said naruto glaring while trying to free himself but he seen the glare in the sennin's eyes.

As Orochimaru spewed the sword out from his mouth, an act which got a snide remark from Naruto.

"Look just because you can deep thoat that sword, doesnt mean i still find that act alone creepy and sick as fuck." said naruto while he was in pain.

"-sigh- I guess there really is no hope for the future of this village then." as he began to painfully cutting off naruto's wings.

with each sawing motion caused naruto to grit his teeth in pain and letting out gasps and gunts as he felt the bones being cut slowly.

"Just a bit more, Naruto-kun and then these lovely wings will be add to my experiments. Ku, Ku, Ku." Orochimaru said as he was excited to add the wings into his collection. "Now you will no longer be able to fly." but what happened next made the rouge Sennin lose control of his anger.

"BETA 5! DELETE ANGEL DNA! SYNCHRONIZE KRYTONIAN DNA AND SYNCHRONIZE THANAGARIAN DNA AS WELL NOW! " yelled Naruto as he was consumed in a green like, his wounds now healing completely. Naruto regrown new wings.

"Blasted Brat!" he yelled to seeing the silver colored wings being broken down into dust. "Well at least you ca..." only to stop seeing naruto floating up in the air with a vicious smirk on his face.

"I don't need wings to fly, They were almost for show but those wasn't my only pair of wings." Naruto said as fire, ice and lightning started to circulate around his body. "Now I'm going to show you how i defeated Darksied."

With one quick motion there was three Narutos standing across from Orochimaru. all three having a grin looking at him.

"San-Sekei no Yarikiba!(Fanged Spear of the Three Worlds!)" he yelled out as each of the clones took on one of the three elements.

as the each clone jumped into the air becoming the living embodiment of the elements as they started to spin in rapid rotations.

"Tenrai No Yaikiba!(Heaven's thunder Fang Spear!)"

"Hyotenka No Yaikiba!(Frozen Tundra Fang Spear!)"

"Himakai No Yarikiba!(Hellfire Fang Spear!)"

Soon all three began to twist into one torrent of Chaos, as Orochimaru began to dodge each strike only to escape with electrical burns, burn blisters, and frostbit. Orochimaru was begining to think this was not a good idea challanging this brat in a fight.

"Now prepare for one of my wives' attacks!" using BoomBoom's the Big Boom Attack was costly but it was worth it.

"Grand KaBooom!" with a yellow sphear the was the size of a giant Beachball that he threw.

-KAAAAABOOOOOOM-

"MY LEG!" yelled Orochimaru as he held a stump that was one his left leg.

"Another thing, I have an advance healing factor... you do not." said the now standing chard corpse of Naruto as the chard skin slowly began to fall off revealing new and healthy skin. "Oh, by they way. I am also your living dream. I am Immortal now."

the look of outrage flashed across Orochimaru's face seeing that not only that this brat survive the destruction of his own attack but also was Immortal his dream... His Destiny!

_{Destiny is Over Rated. Me on the other hand, am truly beyond such things.}_

This dark voice rang throught Orochimaru it truly made him feel like a genin again, he then looked over to naruto and saw the shadow form of the Kyuubi No Kitsune standing behind him as his bangs shadowed his eyes. acting on instinct Orochimaru struck first using the poison that naturally formed on his sword, he skewered naruto's heart pinning him to a tree, as he used a mud clone to escape leaving naruto alone.

This was the site that Anko happened upon seeing naruto being pinned to a tree, she ran up to naruto in free of him dying but only got a few fee from him as he pulled the sword from his body, and seeing him fall to the forest floor.

"NARUTO!" she yelled as she jump to catch naruto in mid fall.

"Nice catch...-cough- Nee-san... just some Raa-cough cough-men and i will be up in a few..." was all he got to say as he lost consciousness.

Anko was having a panic attack thinking he had died in her arms only to hear his loud snoring, to which she gained a tick mark.

"You Fucking little shit! don't ever scare me like that again." she said with tears of joy falling form her eyes as she kissed his forehead.

-end-


End file.
